User blog:HeroBlast/Death Battle for our OCs. Team Xy versus the Order of Darkness.
When bad guys come in my RPs, they take an army with them. Team Xy, Xavier Xy's terrorist peace order, and the Order of Darkness, Vanessa's militant matriarchal order. This blog is a Death Battle style face off to determine which would come on top in all out war. For this, I referred to character's original sides since there are members who joined both teams. Team Xy. Team Xy is a terrorist organization funded and armed by the Kalos super company, Xy Industries. With science and technology by their side, the CEO, Xavier Xy, would become General Xy. Team Xy would set out to create a martial utopia. Xavier: Height: 6"3' Weight: Healthy muscular. Age: 56. Likes: Order, Strategy, MMA martial arts, photography. Dislikes: Chaos, anarchy, poor morals, alcoholism. Xavier is a man of unknown origin, but it's certain that he became the CEO of Xy Industries on the dream of improving the world and a strong government, however, he then concluded that the only way to peace was by war. He first appears in the Mushroom Kingdom, seeking the Sacred Stones to power doomsday weapons, one of which was a cloning machine. The army of Team Xy comprises trainers with several unique Pokémon warriors. Infantry: Machamp. Heavy shock troopers. Zubat. Mobile status attackers. Houndoom. Fire breathing speed attackers. Pineco. Explosive trap setters. Beedrill. Poisonous flyers. Fearow. Aerial attackers. The infantry focus on offensive tactics and physically overpowering the enemy. Many fast attackers are employed in the infantry and can work together as a single unit. They are also spearheaded by an elite group of Pokemon and human commandos, Xy's Fist. Xy's Fist: Voltz is a Jolteon employed in electronic sabotage and can Xy Advance into a stronger faster form. Venom is a Toxicroak brawler who's Advanced form sacrifices speed for power. Fang is a Mightyena employed in hunting missions with his Advanced form boosting overall physicality. Steel is the strongest of the Advancement capable Pokemon and can Rank Up to two, albeit short-lived. Paige is a cybernetic Gardevoir equipped with various weapons and can change her move set at will. Lieutenant General Stephanie Lemur is Xy's genetic scientist and wielder of superhuman abilities. However, Xy's deadliest and most successful warrior has to be his apprentice, Mizer Prometheus. Mizer: Mizer is a clone directly made to be a trainer beyond compare that even Teddy couldn't beat. He wields genetically enhanced Super Pokemon in addition to several deadly weapons. Knight. His Aggron, slow, but strong. Nail. A defensive Chesnaught brawler. Tsunami. Ranged Clawitzer fighter. Screech. Noivern speed attacker. Headmaster. A Grumpig psychic. Scorch. Volcorona fire wielder. Crystal Plasma Sword. An indestructible sword. Anti-brainwashing device. With his Pokemon being so strong and aggresive however, Mizer finds these Pokemon incredibly hard to keep in line as they're more likely to attack each other than the enemy. Despite him being the general, Xy is also more than willing to step onto the battlefield himself. In addition to self-taught military training, Xy is also the sole commander of Team Xy's secret weapon, the Xymorph. The Xymorph is a hybrid of Xerneas and Yveltal created through genetic research and is meant solely to control the life force known as Xy Force. That said the Xymorph also needs constant life force to stay alive, or else its body will shut down. Xy is a tactical genius and able to think on the long term. However, since his army is Pokemon-based, they also have obvious and exploitable weaknesses. However, through brains and effort, they can achieve their goals. Order of Darkness. Tired of being defeated constantly by her enemies, the Charm Queen, Vanessa Eris reached out to like minded individuals to conquer the world and start a harem for Teddy. They also have a combined army and are more than strong enough. Vanessa Eris. Height: 6"4' Weight: Healthy. Age: Unknown. Likes: Teddy, attention, beauty, (most) feminine ideals. Dislikes: Dodeca, public shows of masculinity, commercial cosmetics, marriage (or at least the commitments involved). Vanessa is a powerful enchantress who trained since teenage hood. Her mastery over lust magics are rivalled only by her rival, Darkella. Vanessa is also the cleric of an occult order known as the League of Lust. Army. Lust Enchantresses. Hypnotic and hair tangling manipulators. Eviscera Imps. Impious demon soldiers. Eviscera Knights. Bigger, larger demon warriors. Sinnoh soldiers. Flexible, but being humans, fragile. Shirans. Demonic/anthromorphic beings. Puppet soldiers. Vanessa's brainwashed minions. The infantry focuses more on ranged firepower and physical combat in defensive fighting. There are also higher leadership positions open to females that Vanessa can personally count on, the Ladies. Ladies. Minnie Madict is a smart, if deranged thief and one of Vannesa's apprentices. Minerva Covette is a seemingly Amazonian enchantress and Vanessa's second-in-command in the League of Lust. Shade is a permanently Mega Evolved Lopunny of unmatched brutality in addition to beginner level dark magics. Chelsea is a Goodravoir, a Goodra-Gardevoir hybrid with both Pokemon's abilities. Mercedes is the Sinnoh President and leader of most of Vanessa's army. Luna Eclipse is Vanessa's somewhat incompetent apprentice. However the strongest Lady has to be Death Shira. Death Shira. Death Shira is Vanessa's closest friend and the Goddess of Death. Like Vanessa, she wields very powerful powers. Shira's primary power has to be her chain manipulation, where she can control chains like tentacles. She can also render her chains sentient and create Chain Men. Acid manipulation. Shira has the power to control acid, the acid itself is powerfully corrosive. Petri-sludge. Shira can also create Petri-Sludge, an unsanitary substance that can slow or petrify foes. She is also a master of darkness magics, and has been shown to enter minds and fly. She also has a pet monkey known as George. Death Shira is all powerful and can certainly lay waste to anything. However, her source of power is her mask, and if removed, does render her powerless. Vanessa is also dedicated to her cause and will step into battle. She possesses hair magic and can stretch her hair to bind and strangle targets, she also has strong mesmerism to control male targets. She can also access her Vanessa Device, which can do technological tasks and magical feats that she couldn't normally do herself. She has also been seen with a dagger, although it's speculated she only uses this in ceremonies. Vanessa is cunning and a master of deception, however, her mood swings can cause her to be moronic to the point of not taking enemies seriously, or just make a dumb decision. However, this also makes her dangerously unpredictable. So who will win? I'll leave that to speculation until I write out the battle! Category:Blog posts